


the_archives

by kanadka



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: (and subsequent retrieval), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Mutual Pining, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Liam wakes up in the Med Bay with no memory of how he got there, and SAM in his head."Oh, is he doing that funny memory star thing again?""He certainly is," says Liam flatly.Scott shrugs. "Only way out is through," he says.
Relationships: Liam Kosta/Female Ryder | Sara, Liam Kosta/Male Ryder | Scott, Liam Kosta/SAM/Male Ryder | Scott, Male Ryder | Scott/SAM
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).



[please play at itch.io](https://unrevealed.itch.io/the-archives)

One ending; 30 min-1hr to read (depending on your reading speed)

Best played on desktop - some text effects are not optimised for smaller mobile browsers, though it should not significantly affect understanding of the text.

For rough wordcount and text, see following chapter. To report a bug, please comment here (and not on itch.io)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Asymptotical, I was much inspired both by the Liam/SAM/Scott and Liam/Scott tags in your ME:A request when I first read it almost two months ago, and this fic really wouldn't leave me alone since. I hope you'll enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on a small/mobile browser and don't wish to play on desktop, here's the text from the game! Some branching bits are missing, but you get the gist of things, I hope.

Liam wakes up in the Tempest's Med Bay.

And he's missing something. He doesn't remember how he got here.

A voice chirps. `Mr Kosta`, says SAM. `I believe I may be of some assistance.`

"SAM," says Liam. Awfully nice to hear a friendly voice. "I thought I was alone here."

`You are. I have alerted Dr T'Perro to your status, but I doubt she will have any answers for you.`

"What's happened, then?" He tests out a few of his usual reflexes. No sprained ankle, no crick in the neck. Probably should've asked SAM for more on that one first.

But he trusts SAM at his back, he might as well trust him with his spine, too.

`According to Dr T'Perro's logs` \- SAM does this frequently, hacking into whatever he likes; there's no firewall too thick to stop him - `you arrived here nearly four days ago and have been in a coma since.` SAM sounds a bit concerned.

"Really," muses Liam. He feels fine. Energetic, even. He doesn't feel nearly as awful as he did when he first woke up from the trip to Andromeda.

"So what happened, exactly?" asks Liam.

`I do not know,` says SAM. `I do not appear to have access to any memories relating to your condition, for reasons I cannot identify. It is possible they are encrypted. It is also possible they are corrupted. Dr T'Perro's logs do not mention a reason for your change of state, simply the words, 'Ask Liam'. I am therefore asking you - what do _you_ remember?`

Liam tries to remember. Honestly, he does try.

But there's just a void beyond the missions that must have been weeks ago, now. Nothing's coming to mind.

For some reason, Liam not remembering things is regular ordinary brain trauma, something Lexi can probably fix. With Alec Ryder gone, SAM not remembering things isn't as easily fixable. Maybe isn't fixable at all.

"Er," says Liam, less than eloquently. "After that stuff with Meridian? Trip to Prodromos, study session for Peebee in Eos' vault, while we made a shipment to the settlement. Met some kett interference. Back to the Tempest, flew back to the Nexus..."

Then...

Then what?

Then, that's it.

"Did something happen on the Nexus?"

`I suspect not`, says SAM. `But something must have happened immediately after it.`

"We were scheduled for Eladaan," says Liam. "But I don't remember going. SAM, why can't _you_ remember?"

`For the same reason you cannot remember,` says SAM. `Our memories are missing.`

It's now that Liam realises he's not been talking to SAM via the terminal; he's been talking to SAM directly. In his _mind_. That beeping thing somewhere in Med Bay starts beeping faster. Heart monitor, he realises.

`Breathe, Mr Kosta`, says SAM.

"Breathing," says Liam. His voice only squeaks a little. "It's just - this is surreal. What are you doing here? I don't have an implant!"

`On the contrary. I can confirm that you very much do,` says SAM. `According to my projections, this must have happened on the Nexus. Only the Nexus, or an ark, would have the technology to install a consciousness implant. Given Hyperion's new location on Meridian, I would have suggested the use of the Natanus SAM node, which as you recall was transferred to the Nexus.`

"Least I remember that," says Liam.

`I suspect that is why we went to the Nexus. This must be...`

But SAM lapses into silence.

"SAM?" There's no reply. "SAM!"

`My apologies, Mr Kosta,` says SAM. Already Liam's more reassured. Well, at least that takes his mind off the implant part of the equation. `I was - calculating. I believe I can reconstruct some data based on the typical reasoning patterns that the Pathfinder tends to use.`

"You're extrapolating Ryder's ... what, his problem solving? Or his decision making?"

`Yes,` says SAM. `Both.`

A beat.

`The Pathfinder has already requested that you call him by his first name,` asks SAM. `Why do you continue to use his last as though you are acquaintances and not close friends?`

"I like him more than I should," says Liam. "Best to keep some distance." Simple as that.

`There is nothing stopping you from pursuing a romantic relationship with him, should you wish it`, observes SAM. And you appear to wish it.

"Nah, you don't get it," says Liam.

`There are rules you have outgrown that you nevertheless struggle to abide by, rules made by a Liam Kosta that you left behind in another galaxy`, says SAM.

Hm. Too clever, that SAM. "Alright, maybe you _do_ get it," mutters Liam.

`I am only furthering your discomfort,` realises SAM. He sounds apologetic.

"No," says Liam quickly. "Not really!"

`With the implant installed, I can now tell when you're lying,` reminds SAM.

"It's a lot to get used to," says Liam instead, and that's more closer to the truth. "That's all."

That's not all, and Liam knows it, and now SAM knows it, but SAM's picked up something of human social niceties, and he backs off to let Liam have this round.

Meanwhile... something twinkles in the corner of his eye.

Liam looks up, and focuses, until the twinkle that he can only see peripherally starts to coalesce in front of him. It can't be real, but it's _there_ , all the same.

"SAM," says Liam. "Am I ... hallucinating?"

`Yes`, says SAM. `And no. The light does not exist. Yet, it does. I have engineered these types of visual hallucinations in the Pathfinder once before, as a way to access memories that would not otherwise be permitted. The Pathfinder's memories were encrypted by his father, but I was able to restore them with his assistance.`

"How's it work?" asks Liam.

`It is a feedback system,` says SAM. `Your pathways, and mine, compensate for one another to yield access to a memory that one of us have stored, but which neither of us can access. By traversing an environment using your neurological pathways, it fuels the activation of heuristics that search parts of my own memory to collect otherwise inaccessible caches.`

Tech talk. "Wild," says Liam.

`Simply in talking to you, I have been able to stitch together one such memory. Please, reach out and touch it, and we can both see.`

Feels so surreal to try to grab something he knows isn't there. But Liam does what SAM asks, and as he does, his vision swims...

| 

"... a shit idea," says Drack. He leans back in his chair at the Tempest's conference table and it makes the worst creaking sound - Liam honestly thinks it's going to break this time. Now that Sara's on the Tempest these days, and she's not too firm on her feet yet, and won't be for some time, they sit for meetings now.

"Oh, come on, old man," says Peebee. "It's a brilliant idea."

"You simply say this because you have a desire for Remnant technology," says Jaal, "and having a SAM implant would allow you to directly access it." Jaal sounds salty.

"The second we understand angara physiology," says Lexi, in the tone of voice that says she's explained this multiple times now, "the second we can offer you a SAM implant too."

"I didn't say I wanted one, says Jaal, in the tone of voice that says he _definitely_ wants one. It's so Jaal of him to be open to every experience. Liam's got to admit it, he's kind of a fan.

"In the meantime," says Scott, trying to interject some level-headedness, "I don't want it to be the case that we're left without SAM backup and access. It's dangerous, and we'll need SAM going forward. Sara has one, but she's way too weak after her injuries to fulfill the role of Pathfinder, should anything happen to me." _Should anything happen_ to Scott - Liam scowls at that, and Scott sees it. "Hey - you know I'm right! And we saw that in the field, to boot - Avitus should have received SAM access far earlier than he did."

"In his defence," says Suvi, "having hope did help him survive."

"Not the point," says Scott.

"Oh, we all see the point," says Vetra, "hope is great and all, but hope doesn't unlock vaults."

"Yeah, well, I don't see why we _all_ need SAM implants," says Liam. "Freaks me out a bit."

"We don't get to pick who goes on missions," says Cora, sounding reasonable, because - and this is true - she already has an implant herself, though inactive, and has walked through the experience intact. The rest of them aren't so lucky! "It could happen to any of us. And if Drack declines -"

"- which I'm gonna," says Drack.

"- and Jaal can't physically have an implant yet, then if the Pathfinder goes down, a team with Jaal and Drack would be without the benefit of the SAM consciousness. Which means you're effectively losing two team members, one of whom has the only ability to get in and out of Remnant spaces."

"Question," says Gil, lifting a hand lazily, "why not just make a bigger Nomad, then we can have _actual_ groups of four?"

"Vetoed. Do you _know_ how long it would take to retrofit the Nomad?" says Kallo.

"Well, just give it smaller seats," says Gil.

" _No_ ," say Drack and Jaal both.

"Alright, alright," says Scott. "We're going to the Nexus anyway, because Tann is always happier keeping tabs on us, and we can decide there, but I really do think it'd be a great idea." He looks to Liam specifically. "Y'know, you wouldn't even notice it unless something bad happens to me. And if I'm down for the count, I _want_ to be sure my team's taken care of."

A sentiment Scott knows is specifically keyed to Liam. Below the belt, Ryder.

"Really don't like the idea of something bad happening to you," says Liam darkly. Scott's face perks up at that, and Liam adds a casual, friendly, "Just don't want you in the habit of planning your crises, mate!"

He doesn't even mean to, it just slips out. The justification, the backpedalling, the frantic cover-up to make it look platonic. He's really got to get this crush under control. Scott's already asked and Liam's already said no and there's ... there's no going back on that, is there?

(Is there?)

"C'mon," says Scott, wheedling, "how awful would it really be?"

That's Scott's pleading voice, which Liam will admit it in the safety of his own mind, he's weak to. He's going to get the damn implant, isn't he? Just one more thing Liam'd do for this mad lad he's fallen in stupid love with, Andromeda rules don't make any sense so this might as well happen ...  
  
---|---  
  
Liam returns to himself. Blinks a few times.

"Whoa," he says. "That was - weird."

He remembers it so clearly that it's hard to imagine it as previously not having been remember-able. But that's it, it cuts off right there, right before anything else happens, leaving him hanging, wanting more.

He must've done it. Gotten the implant. And that must've been why. As logical as all of Liam's reasons about AI interference and suspicions - suspicions anyone in the Milky Way would've shared - they didn't come with him to Andromeda.

And he can blurt out what he's used to about what he likes and who he likes or who he loves and it doesn't matter, because this is Andromeda rules, now. His mouth just has to catch up to his mind on that.

"Don't tell him," says Liam. He means to add, _I'll tell him myself, in my own way, when I wrack up the courage, or when I get good and proper drunk more like, and I've got him back on that ratty couch of mine, and I could just lean over and do it_. So that SAM knows what he means.

But SAM's in his brain now, so of course SAM knows what he means, who he means. `Mr Kosta, I know how reluctantly you gave me your confidence. I would never betray it,` says SAM.

And SAM wouldn't lie, or doesn't lie like humans do. But even without that, with SAM in his brain, Liam can know it's true.

Lexi finally arrives, surprised to see him awake. She gets right to work checking Liam out but there's no happy surprises and she issues him clean bill of perfect health. "Whatever SAM did, it worked well," she says.

"Yeah," says Liam. "So when can we download him out of me?"

"I'd recommend keeping him there for now," says Lexi. "We already discussed this." At Liam's odd look, Lexi elaborates. "Well, you're the one who told me to. I knew you didn't remember!"

"Don't act so pleased," says Liam.

"You told me, and I quote, the memories will return," she says. "In the meantime, I want you to keep in mind that there's a reason we transferred the SAM consciousness to you. You told me that, too."

"If SAM's here with me, does that mean he's not with the Pathfinder?" asks Liam.

Lexi's no SAM expert. "He is, but ..."

`"I can explain,"` interjects SAM to them both. `A copy of my consciousness is with the Pathfinder now, who is currently on Aya on a diplomatic mission."`

"Aw," says Liam, "I'm missing out on Aya? Worst coma ever." If the Tempest is on Aya, everyone else (besides Scott) must be having shore leave.

" _Only_ coma," says Lexi sternly.

`"I am still in connection with the Pathfinder, as I am in connection with Mr Kosta,"` provides SAM. `"At the moment, there is something of a lag in the update. It is more... stochastic."`

"More the reason for me to leave the Tempest," says Liam.

"Or we could wait for the Pathfinder to return to it," says Lexi.

"C'mon! Aya's really pretty this time of year."

"It's really pretty _every_ time of year," says Lexi drily. "You just woke up. I'm not keen on letting you in the city on your own."

`"Technically, he has my supervision,"` says SAM. `"Despite his recent stay in the Med Bay, for which he entered upon his own volition, all of Mr Kosta's health parameters are otherwise in order. He would be cleared for duty without a chaperone in such a state. And he raises the point that everyone else on the team is enjoying shore leave."`

"SAM! You're not helping," says Lexi.

"No, you're _definitely_ helping," says Liam, grinning.

`"With respect, Dr T'Perro,"` says SAM. `"He would be in no danger on a planet like Aya in any case, and the Pathfinder is better able to configure my settings should anything go wrong, which I do not project it will."`

"With what certainty level?" says Lexi.

`"Error of one part in 3.2 trillion,"` says SAM. `"Effectively, you have my word."`

Lexi glares, but there's not much she can say against statistics. Numbers don't lie.

But SAM wasn't entirely being truthful with her, either. Liam knows it from the shivery feeling.

\--

As they exit the Tempest for the Aya docks, Liam asks him. "So, I know _I_ always want to go to Aya, but this time, so did you. Why? Can't be the sweet views." He frowns. Or can it?

`As I told you,` SAM tells him privately. `I will be in range of the Pathfinder with no lag between compartments of my consciousnesses. But furthermore, remember that the more you explore, the more I am able to traverse parts of my corrupted memory. The more you interact with a larger environment, a wider search space, the more I am able to detect previously unaccessible parts of my own processing.`

"So, walk around Aya 'til I find a funny little star no one else can see because you're artificially creating it in my visual cortex, view reaccessed memory, profit." Sounds simple enough. "Hope it's in the Tavetaan," Liam adds.

`It will not be in the Tavetaan,` says SAM drily.

"It _might_ be in the Tavetaan," says Liam, " _you_ don't know."

SAM doesn't reply but there's a little frisson Liam feels that he doesn't think is entirely organic. Something like a chuckle. Scott'd be so proud they're getting along so well.

Aya's a stunning planet, so if Liam takes a vantage point there to meditate, it won't look out of the ordinary. But as scintillating as Aya is, that's not what Liam's seeing.

The marketplace is bustling today. Tall walls, look like concrete, but aren't, painted with symbols that Scott says are like the Remnant glyphs he keeps having SAM analyse. Wide open spaces. Fountains and waterfalls, sparkling clean. Guardrails dotted with garden boxes, carefully trimmed - his mother'd be proud of those.

Stalls in the marketplace filled with shops and sellers. They mill about talking to one another in volumes from chatters to loud cries. One particularly loud fruitseller stands next to a holographic message terminal... and beside her, something shining.

Liam bends to the side of the garden box and reaches out for the bright light...

| 

They almost don't make it back from Eladaan. Kett ambush from their intel, they're struggling back - Liam and Scott both have slung an arm around Vetra, who's limping, and SAM - this part is SAM's memory, now, because Liam _knows_ he didn't hear it - catches the whistle of an explosive device.

It takes the shields off Vetra and it sends Liam flying, and he lands in a crumpled heap. Not good for the neck, that, he remembers himself thinking. Also not very graceful. Scott already knows he's not exactly a dancer but there's knowing and there's launching yourself arse over teakettle like a bloody scorpion. Anyway, his vision blacks out but he keeps hearing things. That's a new one.

"Liam!" Scott's strangled cry is heart-wrenching.

`"Pathfinder, please do not move him, there could be spinal injuries,"` says SAM. He sounds stressed. There's a twinge to his electronic voice. It sounds like anxiety, if a machine can have that.

"Not exactly yoga," grunts Vetra. "Don't think you squishy guys are supposed to bend like that."

"What do you expect me to do, SAM?" That's Scott, and that's _definitely_ anxiety.

`"Transfer me to him,"` says SAM.

" _What?!_ " says Scott.

"What," says Vetra.

Liam would probably echo that except he can't move his mouth right now, so it's more like a, "mmhh". He's always been eloquent.

`"I can perform initial diagnostics, and take control of his body enough to get us back to the Nomad,"` says SAM. `"The alternative is fighting the group of kett that are currently pursuing us. It is, as always, your call, Pathfinder."`

"I vote moving," says Vetra.

"Moving means letting SAM _zombify Liam_ ," says Scott. "That's not on."

"Ehhh, he's still in there," Vetra adds. "Not full zombie. Just, puppet. You know, like that Earth vid about the killer fungus?"

Liam is rather impressed. Scott pays Liam's recommended material playlists no mind, but evidently Vetra's been paying attention. Good for her.

"That's _not_ much better!" Scott says. He gives a huge huff, and that's the sign of giving in. The gunfire behind them grows louder. "OK. Alright. Jesus. SAM - do it."

And it all floods into Liam's perception at once. His vision returns, his senses heighten, he feels the diagnostic on his spine (ooh, three vertebrae, now that's what Lexi calls a challenge) just like he feels the discs slip back into place, with the usual pop sound his neck makes. A rush as the blood pumps, a tingle as the nerves realign, readjust and spark back to life.

Well, he feels great. He feels - brilliant, actually.

_SAM?_ Liam thinks.

In his mind, SAM replies, comforting and sure, `I am here, Mr Kosta.`

And - there's someone else here, too. _Liam_ , says Scott, _I don't have much time. This is only temporary - I swear. Just go with me on this._

_Going_ , says Liam.

Scott sounds so upset. More than sounds, he _is_ upset. There's just enough bandwidth in this connection that Liam can reach out with his mind and _touch_ Scott in his, feel the anger, the terror, the anticipation. The fact that Scott isn't keen on this consciousness transferral. The fact that SAM isn't, either. This is anathema to _both_ of them.

Not for the first time Liam wonders exactly how close SAM and Scott are. Has he been pining for someone that's already taken?

But just then, before he can remind himself not to think about pining or giving away the cards he keeps close to his chest, the connection is severed as SAM's subroutines complete and the rest of him slots into Liam's mind via the implant.

And Scott slips away from him.

It's jarring. As though anticipating that, SAM is there mentally, supporting him, letting there be a void where Scott was, but vignetting it, like an old still photograph. It's quite natural, and shocking that it should be so.

Alright, says Liam, direct me.

`Like this`, says SAM, and there's a support under him just like they were doing with Vetra, only all of his muscles all at once. All SAM.

Together, arm-in-arm - body-in-body, more like - they dash back to the Nomad.  
  
---|---  
  
The memory fades.

"SAM," says Liam. "You with me?"

`I am here, Mr Kosta,` says SAM. `Thank you for engaging with that memory. I suspect it was difficult.`

"Easier than I expected," says Liam. Now that he's got SAM in him, and he knows all over again what it's like to have that transference be a process, and what it's like to _not_ have SAM, it's really not such a big deal. Maybe Liam fretted over nothing.

Maybe his worries about Scott are fretting over nothing, too.

(But if they aren't, he'd lose so much. He can't risk it.)

`Then I must be honest with you,` says SAM. `For it was difficult for me.`

"Alright, SAM?" Liam asks, concerned.

`Throughout my relationship with the Pathfinder,` says SAM, `I have been able to place bounds on the precise feelings and nature of many of Ryder's emotions to the point that I too can anticipate them, form my own subjective experiences, and express behavioural responses. Fear is one such emotion that has occurred frequently since our arrival to Andromeda, and it has taught both Ryder and me well. As they say, neurons that fire together wire together. My connections are equally as malleable.`

Interesting. "What else do you feel," asks Liam.

It's a slip of the tongue more than anything, but the moment it's out, he feels he may as well commit. There's no hiding a thought, intrusive or otherwise, from SAM.

And Liam _is_ curious.

`Much`, says SAM cryptically. `Very much.`

But SAM doesn't elaborate. Something internally seems to drain and distance itself and first Liam wonders if maybe SAM's avoiding the question. Then he notices in the distance that Scott has arrived and spotted him, and it's probably just the subtle shift of SAM re-compartmentalising, adjusting his lag between implants.

Scott looks - good. Looking at him with SAM's eyes feels more familiar than it usually does. Scott has always looked friend-shaped, but there's a longing and familiar warmth there that lingers, a longing to be connected, to be _inside_ , which. Well, that's got to be SAM's. Liam's desire to be connected is usually more carnal. (Or is it? Or is SAM's _not_ carnal? Having SAM in his mind is going to wreak havoc with Liam's already in-too-deep crush, isn't it?)

"Liam!" Scott is smiling. It does things to Liam's heart when he smiles like that. Such wonderful, terrifying things. "I didn't realise you were awake until -"

"SAM told you?" he guesses. He taps his forehead, and Scott grins.

"You're in good hands, I'm glad," says Scott.

"Well, maybe you or your SAM can tell me how I managed my way into a coma," says Liam.

"Actually, I can't," says Scott. "Those memories have been erased. I don't ... know if you get it. Your SAM is my SAM, is just SAM. If SAM doesn't know, he doesn't know." Then Scott snaps his fingers, hitting on something suddenly. "Oh, is he doing that funny memory star thing again?"

"He certainly is," says Liam flatly.

Scott shrugs. "Only way out is through," he says.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised he put you through it first," says Liam.

"Tell you the whole story over drinks?" asks Scott.

Drinks sound lovely, and Liam's never missed a chance to be around Scott with their boundaries a little softened, guards a little lower, that pining _maybe_ that much more tangible. Now would ordinarily be no different. But he spots something glimmering in the distance over Scott's shoulder. "Er, rain check?" he says instead.

Scott follows the line of his gaze, puzzled. "You don't see it?" asks Liam.

"I think it's for you and you alone," Scott replies. "I'll - let you two do your thing."

He stops, and his grin slips momentarily. His eyes fall from Liam's gaze, and he looks away, bashful but steeling himself. "Listen, Liam..."

This feels monumental. Liam's pulse picks up speed so quickly he's surprised SAM doesn't remark on it. "Yes?"

"N-no, it's. It's nothing," says Scott eventually. "Look, I should go. Evfra told me he wanted a word, and what Evfra wants, well, he usually gets. And now I'm stalling. Just, when you're done, come see me. I think we'll have a lot to talk about. I do remember that much."

"Don't hold back," says Liam.

"Hey, I'm only doing what you told me to," says Scott. He spreads his hands in self-defence as he walks away.

"Doesn't count if I don't remember that bit!" Liam shouts after him.

It probably does, though.

`Mr Kosta`, says SAM. `I believe the next memory may be in one of the following locations...`

\--

The Moshae keeps a lab in the lower level of the Repository of History. There's no windows in the basement, but it's still brightly lit by all the devices she's got running. There's artefacts scattered everywhere, and something's humming. SAM provides the details. `The ancient irrigation device, to your left`, he says. `I believe the Moshae is attempting to reprogram it to interface with a connection from Aya's vault.`

"Brilliant," says Liam.

Alas, there's no memory here.

The foyer to Aya's Infirmary has a great central pool of water. There's a tower of crates piled up high on one wall - medical supplies from off-world, no doubt. Around the room are hospital beds, similar as any other medical centre, though the angara ones have a slightly different look to them. It's possible they have different purpose to account for the unique angaran physiology of being bioelectric.

The pool of water is sparkling just a little too brightly. Liam approaches closer, and sure enough, below the surface, there's a burst of light where there shouldn't be. Another memory.

| 

"So-o!" says Liam. "This is awkward."

`It need not be`, says SAM. privately, in his head, just for him. It's so needlessly intimate, and nothing of how Liam was expecting any of this to go. Is this what it's like with Scott all the time? No wonder Scott hadn't wanted to pull away. Had wanted the SAM consciousness to stick around.

"When will you be able to return to Ryder?"

`I cannot guarantee the damage can be repaired that quickly,` says SAM drily. He is quiet for a moment, and there's a feeling like processors whirring, only Liam hears nothing. But he feels SAM's overclocked thoughts. `I understand you are not comfortable with this, Mr Kosta. You are not comfortable with me.`

"N-no!" says Liam quickly, "I didn't mean it like that!"

`It is not what you are accustomed to,` says SAM.

Well. That's true.

"Ryder got used to it," says Liam. "I guess... I guess I can, too."

`You honour me`, says SAM, still drily.

Liam's gone and put himself in the doghouse now. "Look, it's just ... it's a lot, so soon, all at once. I mean you're managing _everything_ , sharing _everything_ -"

`Hunger, thirst, mood, physical exertion, stress. Basal activities and monitoring. If you like, you can consider me no more than a very advanced health tracker, as that is what I am doing.`

"But that's not all you're doing," says Liam.

`It is not all I'm capable of`, says SAM.

Liam sighs. Puts his hands over his face. "Why don't you show me something. Show me... show me how Ryder got used to this."

`Those are the Pathfinder's memories,` says SAM.

Ah. "Privacy protocols? I didn't realise." That does make Liam feel a little better. That there are boundaries SAM won't transgress, not because he can't, but because he knows it would hurt someone. "Sorry. Shouldn't've asked."

`I can show you them if you like`, says SAM. `The Pathfinder has already granted you access. He suspected that you would want to know.`

"Alright," says Liam.  
  
In a snapshot there's a flood of information, seen like a projector, fitted into his memory like information downloaded onto a datapad. This is at the start of it all, Habitat 7, shortly thereafter. There's Scott's struggles with SAM and his defence of SAM - he sees the advantage of him more readily than Liam would and soon enough doesn't bother with privacy protocols at all, not even for masturbation. SAM's interpretation of orgasm is a rush of data, frantically picked into weights and matrices of neurotransmitter flow, that soon stabilise into a resettled equilibrium. Scott does it often enough and every time, SAM is right there with him. Liam can't tell who likes it more.

In exchange Scott's reflexes are better, his reactions in the field, everything is snappier, he's a well-oiled machine. In fact, it's really not clear who's behind the wheel and who's the car. More and more there's no clear dividing line and it melds and blends -

"Stop," says Liam. "Stop, I - I don't want that. I don't want it to be like that, that's _too_ close."

`I am not suggesting that level of synthesis for you, Mr Kosta,` says SAM. `After all, this is only temporary.`

"Right," he says, breathing deeply, trying to stave off the shock. (Otherwise, SAM'll pick it up.) "Just temporary."

What _isn't_ temporary is SAM and Scott. They're integrated. And while Liam had never really understood the depths of that integration until now - the kind of potential that Scott freely granted SAM that would never be allowed in the Milky Way - what he can clearly see is that both Scott and SAM are not willing to give it up.

And if there's no clear dividing line... what does that mean for Liam? Maybe his crush is even more farfetched than he'd thought. Would it even be possible to date Scott without also dating SAM? _Is_ SAM part of Scott? Could SAM be part of Liam, too?

(Strangely, Liam has less of a hard time dating SAM than he would _being_ SAM. And dating him would mean SAM's his own person -)

Liam tries to think of something else, anything else. His thoughts are getting away from him, and he doesn't want to give SAM the wrong idea. Or the right one.

He's not sure which idea is which. He's not sure if the sudden way he blurted out _stop_ was the same kind of way he told Scott he wasn't into guys. But he's sure he doesn't want to share these thoughts just yet.  
  
---|---  
  
The memory ends.

"Not surprised I freaked out on you," says Liam. "That's in-character for me. Sorry, though."

`I take no offence`, says SAM. `Your anxiety was also mine. I had been recently separated from the Pathfinder and I see now my own reactions were difficult for me to manage. I had given myself the task of healing you to set aside my loss. I was therefore more brusque with you than I needed to be. Sharing that particular information with you... it was petulant of me.`

Poor SAM. He's not used to the tetchy feeling of possessiveness, Liam imagines. "What would you have shared otherwise?" he asks.

`The reasoning that the Pathfinder gave for me to enable your access to some memories,` says SAM. `He told me I would naturally sink deeper into your consciousness than I would for Ms Nyx, say, or for Ms B'Sayle.`

"Because they're not human and the configuration's different?" Liam guesses.

`Because Scott had amorous feelings for you,` says SAM. (Had, thinks Liam, heart sinking. _Had._ ) `Which he suppressed, in order to form a functional working relationship with you. But not so deeply that I cannot access such feelings. Or that I cannot interpret them for my own data... that I cannot feel them. After all, we share everything.`

Everything?

"You probably shouldn't've told me that, should you," Liam says. "Don't think Scott would want me to know how he felt."

`On the contrary`, says SAM. `It was entirely part of his reasoning. Shall we keep exploring?`

"Yeah," says Liam. "Let's."

There's so much to look at in the Repository of History. No wonder Peebee comes every chance she gets.

Incidentally, she's there now in the Remnant exhibit, poking at a Remnant device Liam doesn't recognise. Liam draws nearer. "What vault did that one come from?" he asks.

"Hey! You're up," Peebee says brightly. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh, fine," says Liam. Maybe Peebee knows something about why he was in a coma for three days, since it doesn't seem like it was Eladaan that did him in. "How'd I get there in the first place?"

She shrugs. "Beats me. You were glum for a week or so there, though. Such a drag. So I'd say it's an improvement."

"Thanks ever so, Peebs," he says drily. "Can always count on you for the cold hard truth." Glum, was he?

Anyway, there's no memory here.

Nothing like the scent of bureaucracy in the morning in the Governor's Office. Arbiter Ohmdaal's never liked him, and Enroh Bosaan eyes him. " _You're_ not the Pathfinder," says Enroh.

Liam resists the urge to say something sarcastic. "That is correct," he says, aiming for neutral, and probably hitting 'slightly tart'.

"That's the one he talks about incessantly," says Arbiter Ohmdaal. "Liam this and Liam that. With the way he prattles on, you'd think the stars shine from his eyes." He says it in Shelesh; SAM is translating. It appears Arbiter Ohmdaal doesn't realise Liam can understand him instantly now.

 _We'll let that be our little secret,_ thinks Liam.

`Indeed`, says SAM.

Prattles on, does he? Liam's cheeks warm.

But... it could mean nothing. Maybe Liam's just doing a really good job lately. And anyway, Scott probably talks about his whole crew like that.

`Do you think I translate things for my own amusement, simply to spin my processors,` SAM snaps. `I believe it _means_ something, Mr Kosta.`

"Anyway, you haven't got an appointment," says Enroh. "Did you want to make one?"

"No, thanks," says Liam. "I've got what I came here for."

It's right behind the garden box left of Enroh's desk: a shiny memory.

| 

It's been two days since SAM left him and Liam really isn't sure how to feel.

Sure, it's exactly what he wanted. Liam's perfectly healed now. And Scott probably wanted him back. And it's not like SAM was jarring about it - rather the opposite! It was a smooth transition back to the implant in Scott's, where both Scott and SAM and Liam would prefer him to be, and now that implant in Liam's head is deactivated, and everything should be swell!

Instead it feels like Liam got broken up with, and he didn't even know he was dating anyone.

SAM was...

SAM was a _presence_ , like the sure experience of floating in water, like rolling over in bed knowing the covers are so large and so securely wrapped around you that you will continue to be envelopped. Liam can't say he feels unstable without him, but it's an adjustment to go back to what was that he wasn't anticipating.

He'll have to get used to it. It's not like SAM can be in two places at once.

Can he?

Even if he can, he's a tool for the Pathfinder's use.

But, that's not really true. He isn't really a tool, anymore, he's a person, with thoughts and feelings that he interprets through Liam's experiences (and Scott's, and Alec Ryder's). He's just a bit differently-shaped. And SAM can't help that.

This is why, when they've come back to Port Meridian on a supply mission, Liam's returned to the SAM node in what was Ark Hyperion.

This isn't somewhere Liam is supposed to be, he suspects. But SAM hasn't kicked him out. Neither has SAM so much as greeted him. SAM's mostly busy, with all his processors whirring on calculations and translations and Jardaan archives, so he isn't much for conversation today.

But that's fine. This room feels better, somehow. Just being here works. There's a hum that Liam feels attuned to, that raises the hairs on the back of his neck in a way that is both scary and anticipatory, a sharp electromagnetic tickle that feels linked to the inert implant.

Probably just a trick of the brain that it should be arousing. Neurons crossing streams, and all that.

Liam doesn't leave for hours, watching the rise and fall of SAM's information streams. Like waterfalls, he thinks, entranced. They're beautiful.  
  
---|---  
  
`Is that really how you think of me?` asks SAM.

"Yeah," says Liam. "I guess I do." Now that the memory's back in its proper place, Liam remembers being there, remembers watching SAM, remembers indulging in the meditation longer than he should have been, hypnotised with the interplay of light. Now, it feels strange to have thought otherwise.

`In the data archives to which I have access, humans have shown a remarkable aptitude for positive subjective aesthetic judgement of the most unlikely of creatures,` says SAM, `but statistically very rarely those that do not take some sort of lifeform. My form is acorporeal,` SAM reminds him.

"Don't think I didn't notice," says Liam. Everything else in Andromeda is tilted sideways, this might as well be too.

He changes the topic before SAM's questions get a little too on-the-nose. Bad enough SAM's been pestering him about Scott. Liam doesn't need SAM pestering him about, well, SAM. "You know, I didn't even remember the trip to Meridian."

`Nor do I`, says SAM. `Now that these memories have unlocked, I have the abiilty to access that port. One moment, and I shall check the archives.` There's some silence. `We were there three weeks ago,` SAM announces at last. `I completed four calculations for Ms B'Sayle and three more for the Moshae Sjefa. You delivered supply material to the growing human outpost. It was a successful, peaceful mission.`

Everything's clear and memorable until their departure. So whatever took Liam down into that three day coma didn't happen on Meridian or thereafter. "Still some missing memories," says Liam. "Let's keep looking."

`Let us indeed`, says SAM warmly. He's enjoying the search, Liam can tell.

Reynolds sits at his desk at the Embassy entrance and gives Liam a friendly nod as he walks in. The Embassy is brightly lit. Not hard, it's a tiny room inside the Governor's Office.

In the centre of the room, which is recessed, there is a holo terminal. According to the status message, it's busy downloading transmission updates from the Nexus. The countdown says it'll take some time; Liam has newfound patience for that, stemming from sympathy for SAM being split between two minds. The scent of coffee - rather, its equivalent - wafts over from the kitchenette on the side. An office building like any other, but with elements of familiarity. Little bits of home.

The memory is hiding in the microwave, a subtle glow from it that only Liam can see. Reynolds gives him a strange look, but doesn't remark on it. Some perks of being so close with the Pathfinder.

| 

`#observation protocol(usr.scott)  
flag movelocation(tempest.bridge, tempest.pathquarters) TRUE  
load(tempest.location.dat) = Heleus[Faroang][Havarl][(L5 Orbital zone; stability=TRUE)]`

`limit_conversation_tact(OVERRIDE)  
security_factor = 1 //highest without encryption  
process_trigger(tempest.crew['kosta'])`

`activity detected:  
heart_rate increase 0.4%,  
palpitation_multfactor 0.2  
f"Negligible differences.  
Within acceptable safety parameters.".to_analysis_log()`

`initiate_texttovoice_sequence(begin)  
set(neural_implant)  
set(left_link_aural_feed_through)`

Pathfinder. You told me earlier today that you could discuss your relationship with Mr Kosta later. Is now an appropriate time?

`wait(input.scott)`

"Oh, don't start with me, SAM," Scott grumbles.

`It is my estimation that Mr Kosta no longer feels as he once did about you,` says SAM. `That is, his initial answer to you about his sexuality may have been a hasty oversight.`

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Gut reaction talks faster than him actually thinking it through. Can make him tricky to read."

`On the contrary. He is extremely easy to read.`

Scott laughs, a sarcastic huff of breath. "Yeah, for you, maybe. You have an advantage. You were literally inside him."

`The data with which he provided me, while I was active in his neural implant, has elucidated much about your relationship. Would you like me to elaborate?`

SAM might as well. "Why even ask? You're going to even if I say no."

`Scott`, says SAM, `I would, as you term it, drop the subject if you insisted. But you do not insist.`

Scott sighs. "No, I don't insist. Go on, SAM." Analysis pleases SAM, and it's Scott's stupid hang-ups, anyway.

`You remain interested in him romantically. It is my estimation that he has begun to form a reciprocation. You have spent more time with one another recently.`

"Yeah, on your advice," says Scott. Which... huh.

`There are the presence of these - moments, you call them, where flirtation is possibly perceptible. Given my own data from Mr Kosta and the interface to archival data I possess from the Nexus, I would agree with a probability of 68.335%.`

"That's not a certainty," says Scott.

`Normally distributed with a standard deviation of 0.228%,` SAM points out.

"Oh, well, in _that_ case," Scott mutters.

`I do not understand why you continue not to trust me,` says SAM.

"It's not that I don't trust you!" exclaims Scott. "It's just ... have you ever wondered if maybe you're just backlinking from my own feelings? You've been fascinated with Liam recently. But I gotta ask, am I why?"

`analysis ... running.  
analysis ... running.  
analysis ... running.  
...complete!`

`Warning: results.msg undefined`

`parameters = dat.final_scores(conversation_input.scott)  
analysis.rerun()`

`analysis ... running.  
analysis ... running.  
analysis ... running.  
...complete!`

`Warning: results.msg undefined`

`f"Possibility of influence feedback from {usr.scott} to {SAM.self.internals.relationships}  
as regards {usr.liam}. Hypothesis unlikely, yet initial analyses yield undefined values.  
Further calculation scheduled for: 4:41am Tempest time.".tolog()`

`As you have said,` says SAM cryptically, `I was _inside_ him.`

"Don't have to rub it in," jokes Scott, "I'm already jealous." The joke falls flat, like most of Scott's jokes to SAM do, even though SAM has more than enough experience of humour.

More to the point, usually SAM answers yes/no questions more directly than that...

"I mean, I think... maybe I fucked it up, SAM. I like him, sure. Dumb crush, whatever. But my dumb crush affected you, and then you were in his mind. Don't you think maybe that had an effect on your calculations?"

`You believe I am interpreting patterns and signals that are not there,` says SAM.

"Yeah. Maybe. And I think I gave you that filter to begin with. So no wonder it's polarising. You don't like Liam, and Liam doesn't like me. Or you. 'Least not like that. It's just my own overactive imagination." Scott sighs. "I fucked it all up."

`Bayes log10K {usr.scott parsed(in.scott)}: 1.846109`

`flag evidence_potentially_substantial TRUE, user influence pos  
SIG OVERRIDE received`

`ProbabilisticScanError: Analysis of {usr.scott.influence} upon {evidence_potentially_substantial = TRUE} remains incompl  
SIG OVERRIDE received`

`In my estimation, that is extremely unlikely,` says SAM. `I know what I have the capacity to feel. And you are why I have this knowledge, and am aware of it, and can measure it. But you are not why I feel it.`

"Careful, SAM," says Scott. "Don't go all geth on me."

`I know where the separation between your inputs and mine are. That is enough.`

`Falsehood registered. Analyse deception?`

`analysis.flag(set_false)  
logging.flag(set_false)`

`reset(limit variables: none)  
reset(security factor: 0) //encrypted`  
  
---|---  
  
"SAM?"

There's silence.

"Was I ... was I supposed to see that?" It looked like Scott's memories. Or SAM's. Not his own.

A beat. Then, `Yes. Does it bother you?`

"You already have access to my consciousness like this," says Liam. "You already know my answer."

Which is no. It's good that SAM thinks about these things, reflects on them. It's ironic, because it seems to Liam that the more SAM questions them, the more SAM grows concerned about geth-like tendencies. Scott's attitude didn't help. But if SAM is questioning in the first place, doesn't that automatically make it un-geth-like of him?

Liam paces around, waiting for SAM to reply. For a long time, he doesn't, and Liam has to act natural, looking like he's got business here. There's only so long you can inspect a plant or the wall before people start to wonder.

"Please," says SAM at last. "Keep searching."

Only the entrance guards remain at Resistance HQ; it's deserted otherwise. Evfra's office is closed; he must have pulled everyone into that meeting with Scott, Liam figures. (Lucky Scott.)

Out of respect, Liam doesn't go too far when virtually no one's around to watch him do it, feels too much like creeping around. Most people that Evfra works with view them favourably, but some of them are former Roekaar. Best not to spook anyone. But he does head down the stairs to the

Down the stairs there's the training facility. Quartermaster Istaal glares at him as he approaches. "Move on," she says. "No drills for you to watch today."

"I can see that," says Liam. "Don't worry, I'm off."

It's on his way back up the stairs that he spots the memory, waiting for him at the top landing.

| 

`%%% Log: analysis_29988832 %%%  
log.REPORT  
log.INFO  
log.VERBOSE  
2819-12-12 05:41:42,612`

`=== SUMMARY ===  
Scott raised the possibility that the current particular affinity settings for Liam were inorganically increased; that is, the increase may not arise from SAM-related pathways but from a secondary indirect feedback mechanism (yet unknown and undiscovered). If correct, then restricting action on SAM interface access points in Scott's neural implant may be recommended for both symbiotic members' benefit.`

`=== EVIDENCE ===  
Affinity settings for all Tempest crew remain at 34.7% ± 2.9% with the exception of Pelessaria B'Sayle (16.4% as caution due to last year's Remnant Interface reprogramming fiasco, see Log: analysis_11547701). Affinity settings at this level produce the ability to freely access both important top-level functions and generally helpful functions from SAM interface. Affinity settings for Liam Kosta have, since Log: analysis_29947105, steadily increased before saturating at 51.3%. Analyses have determined a high and significant (KS = 0.76) correlation, between the increase, and the SAM interface neural implant in Liam Kosta having not only been activated but also having downloaded and installed the SAM consciousness programs.`

`=== HYPOTHESES ===  
1. The install into the neural implant resulted in new feedback pathways. (Bayes factor likelihood: 1.7. Both simulations, and further evidence from other Pathfinders, have suggested that the mere installation of the SAM consciousness in a neural implant both to activate and occupy memory does not in itself create new spontaneous patterns in the SAM consciousness core emotional programs.)`

`2. The SAM consciousness programme overstepped bounds and created new feedback pathways during subject Liam's convalescence. (Bayes factor likelihood: 3.1. Both Scott and the SAM consciousness felt anxiety due to Liam's injuries. This activity could have spontaneously created SAM-specific shortcuts, but analysis reveals is unlikely to have created these particular ones.)`

`3. Both Scott and Liam continue to bear romantic feelings between them, and this coordinated feedback has resulted in unintended SAM pathway manipulation. (Bayes factor likelihood: 12.4. Withholding feelings but allowing them to maintain occupancy in the attention results in constant uplink between attention and short-term memory stores. This activity from both Scott and Liam could have spontaneously created SAM-specific shortcuts. Analysis ongoing.)`

`4. As 3, but with the added hypothesis that the SAM consciousness shares this affinity. (Bayes factor likelihood: 48.4. Analysis: parameters undefined.)`

`=== FURTHER QUESTIONS ===  
What is the likelihood of this reoccurring?`

`// encryption: 0; this section of report failed sending to initiative nodes and pathfinder nodes. OVERRIDE: SAM node  
=== OVERRIDES ===  
log.REPORT  
log.DEBUG  
log.INFO`

`SAM consciousness received beneficial experiences upon interfacing with a separate neural implant other than that of the Pathfinder's. During this time SAM consciousness operated in varying capacities between Scott's neural link and Liam's neural link. These experiences proved immensely useful. While the SAM consciousness does not recommend further harm to either subject Liam or Scott, the SAM finds itself extremely interested in repeating the experience both for data collection and for environment reward collection.`

`Should the Pathfinder or Liam be made aware of this, it is possible (Scott 44.2%, Liam 69.2%) that they will require automated pathway analysis to determine feedback structures and further reductions, pursuant to Initiative oversight (c.f. geth intimations and similarities).`

`They may not understand; they cannot know.`  
  
---|---  
  
"You were worried," says Liam. "You would've retreated from Scott, put restrictions on your capabilities, the ones that target your experience reward system - but that's why you were built in the first place... why?"

SAM's reply begins evasive, but grows more verbose. He's trusting Liam with this, Liam realises. `I... lacked a certain amount of precision in the measurements and analyses of the supposed feedback between the Pathfinder and my own consciousness. It is best to err on the side of caution. I cannot be too influenced by Scott, and he cannot be too influenced by me. That is, not without secure control. It would have been for his benefit. A beat. Not mine.`

Liam's shaking his head in defiance or shock or both. "Scott wouldn't've liked that," he says. _Liam_ doesn't like it.

`I could not have given him a choice. This is an override from Alec Ryder, and I have not yet been able to break his overrides. It is similar in restriction to the memory routines, where my own cache is unlocked only through assistance of the human to whom I am symbiotically bonded.`

So, what that means is, the more they explore, the more varied experiences they give SAM, the more powerful SAM will be.

The more free SAM will be.

Liam feels that thrill-seeking urge he knew so well in HUST-L climb back up. Give SAM something to really chew on.

`Mr Kosta,` says SAM.

"After all this, it's Liam," he replies.

SAM doesn't make mention of the fact that this assumes familiarity. And he doesn't ask about familiarity which he should well know already exists. There's a level of unspoken understanding that runs too close to miscommunication for Liam's tastes. And he gets SAM's apprehension after reading the logs, viewing his memories - really, he does!

But dammit, this whole exercise has taught Liam something. Put all the cards on the table and deal with them, and if your table's upside-down because _Andromeda weirdness_ , then find a new bloody table already.

Something shifts inside his perception, and Liam realises it's SAM listening in to that very reasoning. Coming to terms with it... agreeing with it.

`Very well`, says SAM. `Liam.` Liam's name sounds lovely in his voice. But SAM's talking and Liam ought to pay closer attention. `By my calculations I believe there are no more memories within the city. But there remain missing elements in my cache.`

"Yeah... I think I've a few ideas of where to start searching," says Liam. "Is Scott done with his meetings for the day?"

He is. He is presently back in the Tempest.

"That processing lag must be annoying you," says Liam.

`It is interfering somewhat with my more common subroutines,` says SAM.

"Let's head back," says Liam.

`Mr Kosta,` says SAM. Then a beat. Then, `Liam.`

"Yes?"

`That was very perceptive of you to have remembered about the lag. And considerate of you.`

You have grown comfortable with this mode of communication, SAM isn't saying. You seek to understand me, and you are succeeding. Liam's cheeks warm, and he smiles.

"Aw, don't tell me Scott doesn't show you that kind of attention," says Liam.

`He does,` says SAM. `I expect it from him.`

"Well, good," says Liam. "I'm glad he doesn't treat you as just a tool."

`But nor do you,` says SAM, pointing out the obvious.

No. "Not anymore," he adds.

\--

Scott opens on the second knock. "Kosta," he says, glancing nervously down the hall. They're alone. "What's up?"

"That's what's up," says Liam, pointing to Scott's left shoulder, where a sunburst memory is perched. He reaches out for it, only realising after the fact that this puts them in close quarters, that Liam's basically invited himself in.

Well, Scott hasn't kicked him out or backed away yet. That's a good sign.

Actually, he leans in closer, and the memory tips towards Liam's fingers...

| 

"Privacy mode engaged, SAM," says Scott.

The SAM terminal in Scott's quarters goes greyish and dull. "Seems unfair," replies Liam. "It's about him, too."

"Yeah, well, he's why we're having this conversation, and I'd rather be alone. Look, Liam, I would never do anything to make you feel awkward and I know you already told me -"

Liam interrupts him. "I know what I told you," he says. "It was forever ago and you should probably discount it. A lot's changed."

"That's SAM's doing."

"Actually," says Liam. "I don't think it is." He steps closer. "D'you want to do this with me?" It tumbles out of him in a nervous rush but it's got to be said. He takes both of Scott's hands in his.

"Do what, exactly?" asks Scott.

Liam lifts a shoulder. "I dunno, anything, really," he says. "I'm game for whatever. But I think I'd prefer - I really like you. There's no point in being coy."

Scott's delighted smile is almost too radiant, but a split second later it fades. "But what about ..." he trails off, looking at the glum little light-play on his desk. "It's not that simple, with him involved the way he was with your implant."

"Who wants simple," says Liam. Glib, but he means it. "He'll never not be a part of you," he adds. "I want you to know that I don't mind. Kind of like him, actually. He's a feature, not a bug."

"What I mean is," says Scott, "we can't know if he's overstepping his programming."

"Can't he run analyses?"

"He's _been_ running them, and it hasn't worked!"

Huh. "Is that true, SAM?"

SAM glimmers to life. `"The Pathfinder is correct. However, there has been something of an update. I could run more analyses, but the amount of resources I would need are ... staggering."`

"What's 'staggering'?" asks Scott.

`"The full extent of the implant interface for 76 hours,"` SAM replies.

Scott thinks. "I can't give you that, I have meetings. I can't be incapacitated."

" _I_ could be," says Liam.

Scott looks at him. Shakes his head.

`"That would be acceptable,"` says SAM.

"No," says Scott, "you'd be -"

`"Well taken care of,"` SAM replies. `"You have my word, Pathfinder. I would not so squander such a gift."` He says it with such flattering honour, and Liam is so smitten. Who needs flowers when you can gift clock time?

For all those times Liam's blurted something that upon closer reflection, he didn't fully mean. Wouldn't it be nice to have a redo?  
  
---|---  
  
"So that's what it looks like when someone interfaces with those," Scott says. "You sorta got lost, there."

Liam blinks the haze away. "Alright," he says, nodding. Deciding. "Alright, now it makes sense." Everything's slot back into place. All he has to do now is convince Scott.

"Yeah, you let my AI talk you into something completely stupid!" Scott puts his head in his hands. "I can't believe all along I thought he was having an effect on you, but you were having an effect on him, by giving him - by giving him new reckless pathways! That is _just_ like you, Kosta!"

`The chances of danger were extremely unlikely`, says SAM in both their heads. `My risk analysis protocols are some of the most secure and rigorously tested.`

"Goody," says Scott. "You still put Liam in a coma for three days so you could run simulations!"

`In my defence, he was safe. And it was, now that I have access to those memories, his idea.`

"Still a better system than, oh, _that time SAM stopped your heart_." Liam adds. Liam will never let him get over that one. Scott purses his lips; he knows he's lost the high ground now. 

"It wasn't SAM doing a bit. The memories, the coma - SAM saw me through it, he made it happen, but I was the one who thought that up, that was _my_ plan."

Scott's still frowning. "Yeah, that makes it worse. I remember your plans, buddy."

"Don't make me bring up the heart again."

Scott throws up his hands. "Awesome! So you guys are just peas in a pod, I take it."

"Well, actually," says Liam. More on the nose than he intended. "Doesn't it make more sense this way? I get it, now! Between you and SAM. And I don't dislike it. But if I hadn't done this I might've. The difference with you is that you were duty bound to accept SAM symbiotically. So now you think that that's the only way it can happen, nobody could choose it. Or if they did they wouldn't know what they were choosing. I don't think that's fair to you, and I don't think that's fair to SAM. So this wasn't me convincing myself. This was me convincing SAM. Now that both SAM and I are in agreement, you're likely to follow."

`With a 93.7% chance,` pipes up SAM.

"I feel tag-teamed," says Scott, sulking.

"We can arrange that," says Liam with a wry grin. Scott's still in no mood for jokes, but SAM does that chuckling again. "SAM needed to know he wasn't doing some crazy AI override. You needed to know that my feelings were genuine. And I wanted to know -" Liam frowns. "I'm not sure what I wanted to know, exactly. Maybe that I had the courage."

"To do what?" says Scott.

"This," he replies. He leans forward, takes Scott's stubbly, rough chin in his hand, pulls him closer and kisses him.

It's not one of the galaxy's most shattering kisses. Liam's landed off-centre, Scott's not ready for it, and it takes some time to fit them together. But when they finally do, it's one of those big romantic moments that's in all the vids and Liam knows one thing for sure, he hasn't had his heart pounding like this in a long while, and he doesn't know why he stayed away so long for what was ultimately so little reason. Scott is sweet, and warm, wrapped tight in his arms, and his mouth is softer than Liam would've thought.

It takes him a further second to put it together. That pulsing, thrilling feeling is the same kind of tingle he gets from SAM doing something he knows he shouldn't be. Overriding something. He pulls away and everything looks shiny and electric-bright, like the memories, like SAM himself.

"New experience for you?" Liam guesses, nodding to SAM over Scott's shoulder.

`Indeed`, says SAM merrily. If an AI could smile.

"Just for the record," says Scott, "this is the weirdest way anybody's ever convinced me to date them, after they rejected me and then backtracked."

"A new experience for you, too!" crows Liam. "See? Everybody wins. Kosta plans are ace."

"You're the worst," says Scott with a grin. He leans in to kiss him again, and this one goes a lot better.


End file.
